¿Sabes que? eres mío
by tory16santos
Summary: Terryfic. Antes de mudarme a Chicago con mi padre me dio un anillo que significaba Amor eterno y que esperaría mi regreso a Londres,Vida nueva, nueva hermanastra, y nuevos amigos, Luego de 3 años mi padre me informo que tendría que ir a estudiar a la universidad de Londres,¿Lo que no me esperaba? encontrarme con Terry y ademas, con novia...Capitulo 8
1. Chapter 1

**¿Sabes que? eres mío.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Recuerdo aquellos días que nunca volverán…

Tenía 16 años cuando vivía en una hermosa casa en Londres rodeada de edificios y calles, Estaba en secundaria en ese tiempo, donde estaban mis amigos y el que fue el amor de mi vida Terry Granchester, claro todo no era de color rosa, solo vivía con mi madre Rosemary White y su hermana, ya que, se separo de mi padre cuando tenia 3 años.

Fue una etapa de mi vida muy difícil cuando mi madre enfermo, Tenia una extraña enfermedad llamada Purpura trombocitopenica trombotica, al principio no notámos la enfermedad ya que todo empezó muy lento con simples dolores de cabeza y mareos.

Mi madre murió el 3 de diciembre de 1912 con solo 27 años de edad, creí que era el fin de todo ya no me quedaba nada, la verdad no quería seguir viviendo, pero gracias a Terry comprendí que la vida tiene mucho mas que dar, el era el que siempre estaba hay para mi.

Luego de una semana de la muerte de mi madre mi Tía Clare me informo que iría a vivir con mi padre William Andrew un hombre mujeriego y machista, no culpo a mi madre por dejarlo, le pedí a mi tía que no dejara que me llevaran pero ella no podía hacer nada el era mi padre, y seria el que estaría a cargo de mi.

Una noche antes de partir Terry me dio un anillo, me dijo que significaba ´´Amor eterno´´ y que cuando lo viera siempre me acordara de el, esa noche fue mi primer beso, me iría, las lagrimas eran incontrolables en ese momento, dejaría toda una vida atrás para empezar una nueva, esa fue la ultima vez que vi a Terry Granchester.

PRESENTE.

**-Candice levántate a desayunar!-Gritaba una mucama de la casa llamada Dorothy.**

**-Un ratito y ya… Piedad -decía como la propia niña tapando mi cara con las sabanas.**

**-Solo 5 minutos, el señor Andrew te quiere abajo-ordena para luego salir de mi habitación**.

Mi nombre es Candice White…Si solo White ya que solo me crie prácticamente con mi madre, tengo 19 años aunque no lo crean, soy rubia, alta, y delgada, mi cabello a crecido y se soltó un poco mas esos rizos de antes desaparecieron y ahora solo los conservo en las puntas de mi cabello, tengo 3 años viviendo en chicago con William, con el tiempo el dolor de la muerte de mi madre solo se convirtió en un recuerdo que siempre estará en mi corazón, hace poco me gradué, siempre e querido ser escritora o publicista, me parecen temas interesantes, mi vida cambio por completo desde que me mude, ya verán de lo que les hablo..

**-Candice! Mueve tu lindo trasero al comedor-me ordenaba por novena vez Dorothy.**

**-Ok ok ya voy-dije saliendo de mi habitación y dirigirme abajo, la casa de William era una mansión comparada con la de mi madre, pero bueno eso no es lo importante.**

**-Al fin llegas-me dijo serio William mientras yo ruedo los ojos…Se los dije me comporto como una niña.**

**-Ella es una perezosa-dice mi hermanastra Susana mientras me ve fijamente.**

**-Y entonces William? Debe ser una emergencia si me necesitas en algo-dije ignorando el comentario de mi odiosa hermanastra.**

**-Candice tu y tu hermana partirán mañana a la universidad, ya todo esta arreglado-dice tomándome de una mano mientras con la otra a Susana.**

**-Primero, esta gusana no es mi hermana y segundo ya te dije, no iré a ninguna parte-conteste molesta.**

**-Ya hemos hablado de esto pero te guste o no iras a estudiar a esa universidad de Londres-dice arrogante.**

**-¿Que? ¿Londres? Nunca mencionaste eso-dije más atenta.**

**-Si Londres ahora si quieres ir a la universidad porque allá enterraron ah la despreciable de tu madre-dijo Susana con sarcasmo.**

**-Te prohíbo que hables así de mi madre si aquí hay alguien que da lastima eres tu-dije apretando los puños.**

**-¡Candice! ¡Susana! Ya basta!-y aquí el típico padre.-Las dos irán a esa universidad y esa es mi ultima palabra, así que empiecen a empacar sus cosas porque mañana irán-dijo sin mas, para luego irse a su oficina, si….Hasta una oficina privada tiene en la casa.**

**-Entonces Candy ahora si iras a la universidad-dice Susana con su típica sonrisa maliciosa.**

**-Eso no es asunto tuyo-dije viéndola con furia.**

**-Si, si, si lo que digas vamos tenemos que empacar-dice jalando mi mano hasta llegar a su habitación, abecés suele ser tan fresa… Están dos tipos de fresas 1 las frutas y 2 las personas suelo llamar así a las chicas que son muy artificiales…Yo me entiendo.**

**-Bien, crees que a los chicos de Londres les gusten estos vestidos-dice probándose algunos mientras yo arrugo la nariz, mi estilo es mas como. Unos jeans, camisa y tenis.**

**-Susana vamos a estudiar no a ligar con chicos-digo cruzándome de brazos.**

**-Hay por dios Candy no te hagas la santa que se que tienes un oscuro pasado-contesta maliciosa.**

**-Eh… ¿Oscuro pasado? De que hablas-dije rascando mi cabeza nerviosa.**

**-Haber y dime que es eso que tienes hay-dice señalando un anillo de mi mano.**

**-Eso… No es nada-digo escondiendo mi mano atrás de la espalda…Si es tonto pero aun tengo el anillo que Terry me regalo.**

**-¡Vamos confiesa! Tuviste tus aventuras en Londres-dice poniendo sus manos en su cintura.**

**-Si así lo quieres llamar pues todos felices-dije para luego desviar la mirada- Y dime no y que te gustaba Tomas?-digo cambiando el tema.**

**-¡No! para nada, no era nada serio solo fue por diversión además…Que hay de ti y Anthony?**

**-Anthony solo es mi mejor amigo…SOLO ESO-si.. Abecés suele malinterpretar las cosas.**

**-¿Mejor amigo? Eso no existe los chicos siempre quieren algo-dice mientras saca mas vestidos de su armario.**

**-Anthony es…Diferente-digo mientras pongo ojos de cachorrito.**

**-Aww tu sola te delatas-dijo riendo a carcajadas.**

**-Cállate gusana-dije para luego tomar un cojín de su cama y lanzárselo en la cara en fin las dos terminamos en una pelea de almohadas.**

**-Candice te busca tu amigo-dijo Dorothy interrumpiendo nuestra ´´pelea´´**

**-¿Quién? ¡Anthony!-dije saliendo de un disparo de la habitación e pasado mucho tiempo con el desde que me mude a sido mi defensor por mucho tiempo…Repito solo somos amigos.**

**-Que cuentas tony?-dije haciendo nuestro saludito han visto esa película llamada Juego de gemelas de Lindsay lohan? Es parecida a la que hace con el mayor domo.**

**-¡Buenas noticias Candy!-dice entusiasmado.**

**-Habla si no quieres que te ahorque-digo insistente.**

**-¡Convencí a mi padre para que me dejara ir a la universidad a la que iras!-dijo abrazándome.**

**-¡Oh! Eso es genial-dije haciendo brinquitos de emoción.**

Seria un largo viaje a Londres, mi ciudad, estaría con mi mejor amigo no podría pedir mas, poco a poco iba olvidando mi pasado, y así seria mejor empezar una nueva vida sin problemas, sin preocupaciones. Al día siguiente partimos a Londres seria un largo viaje y no sabia con lo que me encontraría al llegar.

* * *

Hola ¿Cómo están? Mi nombre es Victoria Santos para las que no me conocen pero me pueden llamar Tory aquí esta mi nuevo fic y seguramente estarán pensando ´´y decisiones: La vida de Candice White, bueno pues lo seguiré, solo que quería sacar algo nuevo.

Este fic esta basado en hechos reales, colocándole los personajes de Candy Candy. Acompáñenme en esta hermosa historia, les prometo que no se arrepentirán, mi horario es muy complicado por los estudios por eso are el fin de semana mínimo 4 capítulos para no complicarme, gracias por su valioso tiempo cuídense mucho.

Les mando un abrazo a la distancia.

**-Facebook: Fanfiction. Tory Santos**


	2. Chapter 2

_**¿Sabes que? eres mio**_.

**Capitulo 2.**

**Tory santos.**

Londres, sigue exactamente como lo recordaba, claro hay muchas cosas nuevas en la ciudad pero sigue siendo el mismo lugar en el que pase mi niñez.

-¡Compras!-dijo Susana apenas bajamos del auto.

-Oye Can, ¿que onda con tu hermana?-dijo Anthony viéndola con cara de retraso.

-¡Cierren el pico los dos! Me quitan la inspiración-respondí para luego suspirar al ver que estos callaron.

-¡Vamos de compras Candy!-dijo Susana-Anda dime que si, dime que si-rogaba mientras jalaba mi brazo.

-Bien Anthony y yo veremos algunos lugares y tu puedes ir a tiendas-respondí rindiéndome.

-Al fin se fue-dijo Anthony dando un suspiro viendo como se alejaba una Susana entusiasmada.

-Oye no seas cruel con ella-dije para luego los dos mirarnos serios y terminar riendo a carcajadas le digo no ser cruel cuando yo le hago la vida imposible a Susana.

-Y entonces que veremos-dijo Anthony.

-Humm…Hay tantas cosas que quisiera ver pero…Hay un lugar que se que te encantara, sígueme-dije para luego Salir corriendo hasta llegar, atrás venia un Anthony cansado.

-Bien Candy porque tanto dra.. –dijo para luego ver el lugar, iba hay cuando me sentía sola era una especie de colina donde se veía toda la ciudad, solía venir aquí con Te…

-Wow esto es hermoso-dijo Anthony sin quitar la vista de el lugar.

-Lo se, este lugar me lo enseño mi madre cuando tenia 13-confese mientras veia al orizonte.

\- ¡¿CANDY?!-Grito una voz familiar desde lejos.

-¡Annie! Eres tu-dije para luego correr y abrazarla, ella había sido mi mejor amiga cuando vivía aquí, de hecho gracias a ella fui novia de Te…

**Ash ¡ya deja de nombrarlo!** De nuevo mi subconsciente ataca..

-Como as estado, te ves bien-dijo Annie luego de separarnos.

-Aunque no lo creas eh estado bien... Descues de todo, y que tal tu?

-Todo sigue igual, misma casa, mismo novio, misma vida-dice haciendo pequeñas pausas con muecas.-y que te trae por aquí?

-Bueno estudiare en una universidad de aquí llamada ´´Harvard´´.

-¡Oh por dios! Yo estudio hay-dijo Annie dando brinquitos.

-¡Oh por dios! Que cool-y luego digo que Susana es la ´´fresa´´ ¿recuerdan?

-Y bueno Candy no me presentas a tu novio-dijo Annie picara.

-¿Eh? No Anthony no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo-dije con un leve sonrojo.

-Si mejores amigos por siempre-dijo no muy convencido.

-Oh genial y bien, no irán a la fiesta esta noche?-pregunto Annie.

-¿Qué fiesta?-contesto Anthony, hay donde lo ven es todo un party man.

-¡La fiesta de bienvenida!-dijo Annie entusiasmada.

-Creí que solo entrabamos mañana y listo-dije alzando una ceja.

-Bueno pues ya lo sabes, pasare por ustedes dos esta noche-dijo pero luego sonó mi celular era un mensaje de ¡Susana! Me había olvidado completamente de ella.

´´Candy estoy perdida ¡ayúdame! Estoy cerca de un cartel de una cafetería llamado mi'gas"

-Mierda…-susurre.

-¿Qué sucede Candy?-dijo Anthony.

-La idiota de gusana se perdió.-dije tocando mi frente con mi mano.

-¿Quién es gusana?-dijo Annie cómica.

-Es mi hermanastra…Larga historia.-dije rodando los ojos.

-¿Y donde esta?-dijo Annie.

-Dice que en una cafetería llamada megas o algo así-dije rascando mi cabeza, siempre hago eso cuando estoy pensando.

-¡Ah! Te refieres a Me'gas vamos se donde queda-dijo Annie para luego caminar mientras nosotros la seguíamos.

-¡Candy estaba tan asustada!-dijo Susana tirándose en mis brazos luego de que la encontramos.

-¡Hola! Mucho gusto gusana-dijo Annie con una adorable sonrisa, para luego mirar de reojo a Anthony y reír como locos.

-Oye quien te crees tu para llamarme así ¿eh?-dijo Susana cruzándose de brazos.

-Tranquila, tranquila fiera, fue un mal entendido, Susana, Annie, Annie, Susana.-dije tratando de ´´salvar la situación´´

-Ja! Como sea quiero irme de este lugar tengo sueño-reprocho Susana.

-Oh bueno entonces te perderás de la fiesta…-dije como si nada.

-¡Fiesta! ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-dijo como loca.

-Hoy a las 8 de la noche-dijo Annie.

-Es una bienvenida antes de entrar a la universidad-.

-Universitarios…Umm-dijo Susana mordiéndose en labio ¿Qué estará pensando en ese momento?.

-Creo que esta noche todo será perfecto-dije riendo felizmente hasta que..

-Candy…Ahora que lo pienso es mejor que no vallas-dijo Annie poniendo cara retorcida.

-¿Qué de que hablas? Porque no iría-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Bueno es que…Estará Terry y además, tiene novia-dijo para luego ver como mis ojos se abrían como platos, Terry tiene novia?

**¿Bueno que esperabas que se quedara soltero durante 3 años? Ja que ilusa-** Maldito subconsciente, ahora menos me pierdo la fiesta, quiero confirmar lo que me dice Annie con mis propios ojos.

* * *

Hola chicas lindas, aquí esta otro capitulo :D dije por facebook que publicaría un nuevo capitulo de este fic TODOS LOS DÍAS, ya tengo varios capítulos hechos y solo los público.

Gracias por sus Reviews me ponen muy feliz.

Facebook:Fanfiction. Tory Santos


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Sabes que? eres mío.**

**_Capitulo 3._**

-Eh… ¿Candy estas bien?-dijo Annie al ver mi silencio.

**Terry tiene novia, Terry tiene novia, ¡Terry tiene novia!**

-Eh si, si no pasa nada estoy perfectamente bien-dije mientras apretaba los dientes.

-¿Ok? Estoy perdido ¿Quién es Terry?-dijo Anthony mientras Susana no le daba

importancia y veía su teléfono.

-Terry es el ex de Candy-dijo Annie con una sonrisa maliciosa ¿Qué rayos?.

-¡Lo sabia! Tuviste aventuras en este lugar ¡punto para Susan!-dijo alzando la vista de su teléfono.

-Tuviste un novio y no me dijiste, que clase de amiga eres-dijo Anthony molesto para luego irse furioso al hotel.

-Espera Candy antes de que te vallas dime en que hotel te estas quedando-dijo Annie antes de que saliera atrás de Anthony.

-En uno llamado ´´Hilton´´-respondí rápidamente para luego irme corriendo.-An-thony escucha por favor, todos merecen una explicación-dije suspirando mientras el sudor caía por mi rostro.

-Pues a mi me da igual-dijo Susana rodando los ojos.

-Bien te escucho..-dijo Anthony serio.

-Terry , me dio este anillo-dije mostrándoselo a Anthony siempre me lo pregunto y nunca respondía resolviéndolo con cambios de tema.-Este anillo significaba Amor eterno y ahora Annie me dice que tiene novia, no te hable nunca de el porque quería olvidarlo, pensé que no lo vería mas, y hoy posiblemente lo volveré a ver. Y si es sierto lo que dice annie sabes que are con el maldito anillo!?

-Y que cambiaria si lo ves hoy?-dijo Anthony alzando una ceja.

-No cambiaria nada… Solo quiero saber si es cierto lo que me dice Annie para regresarle su estúpido anillo de ´´Amor eterno´´

-Esta bien, te apoyo, eres mi mejor amiga y estaré para todo lo que necesites-dijo regalándome una sonrisa para luego yo devolvérsela.

-¡Hay por dios! Bésense de una vez -dijo Susana viendo la escenita.

-¡Cállate!-dijimos los dos al unísono Anthony y yo-Enserio no puedo con Susana.

….

* * *

-Me veo tan sexy con esto-dijo Susana mientras se veía en el espejo traía un vestido corto color rosa con tacones rosa, mientras el cabello lo tenia suelto con un laso rosa, Susana siempre tan Fresa.-¿Qué te parece mi estilo Candy? Contesto entusiasmada.

-Tu estilo es… ¿Especial?-dije con una sonrisa cómica.

-Bueno por lo menos yo estoy vestida-dijo viéndome de reojo, estaba en toallas todavía.

-Tengo pensado ponerme esa Camisa que tanto me gusta de gato con mis jeans azules-dije pensando mientras rascaba mi cabeza.

-¡Que! estas loca…Veras a tu ex.

-Aja…Y?

-¡Con otra!-dijo viéndome como loca.

-Bien y que propones-dije con cara de aburrida.

-Que te parece… ¡Una transformación!-dijo haciendo brinquitos.

-Oh no, eso no-dije alejándome de ella, la ultima ´´transformación´´ que me hizo fue un desastre total, y lo peor fue para la graduación.

-¡Vamos Candy! Te prometo que esta vez quedaras completamente ardiente-dijo guiñándome un ojo ¿Qué rayos?

-No lo se Susana..-dije no muy convencida.

-Confía en mi ya veras que Susana es grande-siempre habla en tercera persona eso es normal en ella.

-Bien, Bien-veamos que puede hacer ´´La gran Susana´´

-Anthony y que opinas..-dijo Susana luego de terminar su ´´Obra maestra´´ así lo llamo.

-Ca-Candy estas…-dijo Anthony viéndome de pies a cabeza, tenia un top color rojo mientras usaba un leggin negro, mi maquillaje era normal tenia un poco de sombra en los ojos color crema y un poco de rubor, ni muy exagerado ni muy sencillo.

-Obra maestra-dijo Susana triunfante, luego escuchamos el timbre sonar y al abrir era Annie lista para salir.

-¡Hey chicos! Ellos son Candy, Susana y Anthony-dijo Annie a sus otros amigos que estaban dentro del carro.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Candy-dijo un chico rubio al verme subir al auto era muy grande y cabíamos todos.-Soy Albert un placer-dijo estirando mi mano.

-Así que te An hablado de mi ¿eh?-dije alzando la ceja.

-La verdad no se mucho pero me encantaría conocerte mejor-dijo para luego guiñarme un ojo.** ¡¿Este es el día de guiñarle el ojo a Candy o que?!**

Llegamos, ese lugar estaba repleto, solo con ver afuera me imagino como será adentro.

**Esperen eso sonó feo…Que mente tan pervertida tengo.**

-Oh dios ¡Quiero bailar!-dijo Susana moviendo sus brazos antes de entrar.

-Esto fue mala idea-susurre nerviosa veré a Terry después de 3 jodidos años. Entramos.

Apenas tocamos la entrada Susana y Annie se hicieron dueñas de la pista de baile, mientras Anthony y yo nos fuimos a sentar en una barra de bebidas.

-Y quieres algo de tomar?-dijo Anthony.

-No…Esta noche no beberé-dije seria.

-¡Vamos! Candy eres la reina de las fiestas que te sucede-dijo mientras vivía de su trago.

-Nada, solo que quiero tener los 5 sentidos para cuando vea a Terry con su otra novia-dije haciendo un puño con mi mano.

-Esta bien, esta bien-dijo rendido.

-Ya vuelvo iré al baño-dije para luego pararme y caminar hacia el baño, escuche unos ruidos en el baño privado de al lado, si hubiera sabido desde un principio con lo que me encontraría al cruzar esa cortina, juro por el vestido de Susana que no lo hubiera hecho.

**Si hay estaba Terry en el baño besándose con su novia, TIERRA TRAGAME.**

**-¿**Quien anda hay?-Esa voz me paralizo inmediatamente reconocí que era la de Terry con solo escucharla empiezo a..

-Mi amor aquí no, mejor vamos a bailar ¿si?-dijo esa pelirroja que se estaba besuqueando hace dos segundos con el.

-Ok Eliza vamos-Con que Eliza se llama la perr… En fin Salí de ese lugar antes de que ellos me vieran.

-Candy que te sucedió.-dijo Anthony viéndome extraño.

-¿Qué? Por que lo dices-dije respirando hondo, el no respondió solo paso su dedo por mi rostro quitando una lagrima que había en mi mejilla… ¿Esperen cuando comencé a llorar?

-¿Por qué estabas llorando Candy?

-Bien, Baño, cortina, beso, pelirroja.-dije haciendo pausas aun estaba agitada por aquel momento.

-Ok? Ahora en español?-dijo Anthony alzando la ceja.

-Acabo de ver a Terry en el baño besándose con su novia, Annie tenía Razón-dije cabizbaja.

-Candy anímate hay muchos chicos mejores que ese idiota, estoy seguro-dijo tratando de animarme.

\- ¿Sabes que? tienes razón que se valla al diablo Granchester-dije para luego escuchar que los amigos de Annie nos llamaban a una enorme mesa estaban reunidos.

-Ok hagamos algo divertido-dijo Annie.

-Que tal si jugamos apostando-sugirió Albert.

-Y que apostaríamos?-pregunte.

-Que tal el que se beba mas rápido su trago-dijo Annie.

-Ok tenemos vodka, Spire y Tang-dijo Albert.

-Cual tomaremos?-dijo un chico llamado Dylan del grupo.

-Jum…Que te parece todo junto-dijo Carlos otro chico del grupo.

-Oh que idea tan genial-dijo Dylan para luego mezclar todo y pasárselo a sus compañeros.

-Oye preciosa no crees que esto te ara daño-dijo Albert mirándome de reojo.

-Créeme…Candy puede con lo que sea-dijo Anthony gracioso.

Poco a poco se fue acercando más gente solo para ver quien ganaba, casi todos apostaron dinero.

Luego me doy cuenta que todos gritaban como locos para que empezáramos el juego así que terminaron subiéndonos a una tarima.

Bien éramos 10 participantes 4 chicas y 6 hombres, así que decidimos empezar apenas sonaron la campana SI hasta campana pusieron.

-¡Vamos Candy!-se que era la voz de Anthony alentando.

-Terry no te parece genial esto-mientras la chica que estaba con Terry veía.

-Eh…Si-dijo desconcentrado.

-¿Qué te sucede Terry?-dijo Eliza.

-Nada, iré a acercarme mas a la tarima-dijo Terry para luego dejar a Eliza atrás.

-¡Vamos tu puedes!-gritaba la gente.

Solo quedan 3 hombres y una chica- Si esa chica era yo algunos hombres fueron a vomitar al baño, esto no es nada para mi.

Y aquí los dos finalistas- ¿adivinen? Albert y yo. Empezamos a beber, Albert no dejaba de verme a ver si hacia alguna queja mientras bebía pero el que terminaba frunciendo el ceño mientras bebía era el. Finalmente Gane yo, la gente enloqueció y empezaron a cargarme y a gritar mi nombre totalmente todos parecian estar ebrios.…

-¡CANDY! ¡CANDY! ¡CANDY!- Seguía gritando la gente.

-Mierda bájenme-me quejaba hasta que finalmente me bajaron dejándome en el centro de la pista de baile, al instante Albert salto hacia mi rodeando sus manos sobre mis caderas y moviéndose rápidamente.

No se que estaba haciendo solo me dejaba llevar y cerraba los ojos al bailar, no estaba ebria ¿Oh si?

-Hey te sientes bien-dijo Albert mientras seguíamos bailando.

-Claro perfectamente-dije todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-Ven vamos-dijo tomándome de la mano y sacándome de la fiesta, por alguna razón sentía que alguien nos seguía.

-Y bien?-dije tambaleándome mientras caminaba, no respondió y solo se me acerco para luego besarme locamente.

-Oye idiota aléjate-dije empujándolo.

-Calma nena-dijo riendo.

-Que crees que estoy demasiado ebria?-dije rascando mis ojos.

-De hecho no creo es la verdad- dijo burlón.

-¡Aléjate de mi idiota!-grite mientras se me acercaba.

-Silencio, solo un besito y ya-dijo tomándome fuertemente por el brazo, decidí empujarlo pero luego me doy cuenta que alguien se me adelanto

-Te dijo que la dejaras en paz imbécil- Y hay estaba un chico alto, de cabello color castaño, y ojos soñadores Terry Granchesterter.

¡Hola chicas! Este Terry si que nos debe explicaciones! Gracias por sus Reviews del capitulo anterior :D Otro agradecimiento es por tener más de 100 seguidores en mi página de Facebook! Cuídense.

"Un abrazo a la distancia"


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Sabes que? eres mío**.

Solo veía sangre correr del labio de Albert mientras estaba parada hay como la propia estúpida.

-Cálmate viejo, Te la dejo, Toda tuya-dijo para luego salir corriendo, que cobarde. Después de 3 minutos me doy cuenta de que estoy sola CON TERRY, ¿lo más fácil? salir corriendo.

-Espera Candy-dijo agarrando mi brazo.

-¡Suéltame! No me toques-dije dándole un empujón pero ni se movió un poco **¿Desde cuando tiene el pecho tan duro?**.

-Espera quiero hablar contigo… Sobre nosotros-dijo con ojos de cachorrito, todavía tiene esa chispa que me enamoro…

**¡Despierta Candy!**

-¿Nosotros? No existe ningún nosotros-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué me tratas así? No estas feliz de verme-dijo como si nada.

-No estaría muy segura de eso después de ver al que me esperaría mi regreso besuqueándose con otra en el baño-dije observando como sus ojos se abrían como platos.

-¿Eras tu?... Lo siento-dijo cabizbajo.

-No tienes por que lamentar nada, fui muy estúpida al creer que me recibirías con los brazos abiertos al regresar-dije con tono seco.

-Candy mereces una explicación créeme que…

-No necesito tus explicaciones…. De todas formas. Ya te supere Granchester-dije para irme y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

….

-Y- y se estaba besando con otra-dije -dijo Susana pasándome mas pañuelos.

-Y lo peor de todo es que esta mas ardiente que nunca-dije soplando mas…Que asco.

-Ya cálmate, hay mejores chicos-dijo Anthony tratando de ayudar.

-Pero este esta bien bueno-dijo Susana mientras pasaba mas pañuelos.

-¡Oye Susana no estas ayudando!-dijo Anthony moviendo las manos.

-Ya chicos les prometo que superare a Terry Granchester ¡Eso lo juro!

* * *

….

-Bienvenidos a la universidad Harvard, con mas de 180,000 egresados en toda su historia y hoy en día, cursan estudios 21,000 estudiantes provenientes de 140 países del mundo.- Dijo la directora de la universidad, se ve que es una persona como de 60 años su estilo es formal y usa Anteojos.

-Pss…Candy que opinas de la directora-susurro Anthony que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Ah… ¿Qué?-dije desconcentrada, la verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en Terry.

-Hola ¿Tierra a Candy?-dijo haciendo señas con la mano.

-Lo siento Anthony, es que me tiene atormentada todo lo que sucedió anoche-dije con mirada pensativa para luego escuchar como la directora nos despedía.

-Bien, Te entiendo-dijo Anthony para luego salir junto a mi hacia el comedor, luego iríamos a clase, Anthony estudia publicidad.

-Sabes actuare como si no lo conociera ¡si! Eso are-dije con mirada vengativa.

-Hola Candy-dijo una chica desconocida para luego irse.

-Hola Candy estuvo bueno lo de anoche-me saludo otro chico.

-¿Qué diablos? Porque me saludan desconocidos-dije viendo a Anthony confundida.

-Ah no se ¿quieres que te refresque la memoria con lo que paso anoche? Competencia, ,-dijo haciendo pequeñas pausas.

-Ok, Ok ya entendí-dije alzando las manos, entramos al comedor, me di cuenta como funcionaba todo aquí.

En una mesa estaban sentadas muchas chicas vestidas de porristas, en otra habían chicos leyendo libros y en total silencio, en otra estaban unas chicas vestidas como decir…Un grupito de fresas ¡y esperen! Que casualidad hay esta sentada Susana, encontró a sus hermanas perdidas, y por ultimo están unos chicos con chaquetas Azules con las letras ´´Harvards´´ escritas atrás de color rojo quizás son del equipo de futbol americano ya sabia que había uno pero esperen… Hay esta Terry y con esa pelirroja y además ¿Desde cuando juega futbol americano? ¿Recontra mega rayos?

-¿Dónde nos sentamos Candy?-dijo Anthony viendo como todos nos veían.

-En nuestra propia mesa-dije rápidamente en sentándome en la mas cerca.

-¡Mira Candy! allá esta Te….

-¡Cálate!-dije cortándole la palabra-Ya lo vi desde que pise el lugar, y además esta con esa Arpía-dije viendo desde lo lejos a Eliza.

-¡Hola chicos!-dijo Annie sentándose en mi mesa con sus demás amigos.

-Que onda chicos-dije mas animada.

-¿Qué onda contigo? Albert nos conto que Terry anoche le partió la cara-dijo Dylan.

-Calma tigre no fue su culpa-defendió Anthony.

-Eso no es lo que dice Albert-dijo Annie.

-Haber ¿y les conto la parte en la que me quería violar?-dije alzando las manos.-Trato de besarme forzadamente el muy idiota y Terry salió del mas allá así que..

-Oh claro eso lo explica todo, Albert es así… Pero solo cuando esta ebrio-dijo Carlos.

-¡Oh! Que bueno saberlo no lo había descubierto-dije con sarcasmo.

-Bueno en fin Candy que ocurrió entre Granchester y tu-dijo Annie ansiosa.

-¿Qué va ocurrir? Lo puse en su lugar y ya-dije desviando la mirada, la verdad duele.

-Candy no sabes cuanto las chicas desean a tu ex eres una tonta por rechazarlo-siguió Annie.

-Pff solo como es el capitán del equipo todas se derriten por el no se ni que le ven-dijo Dylan con un tono celoso.

-¿Ah? Helou su cabello, sus ojos, sus abdominales, su boca ¿Continuo?-dijo Annie sarcástica.

-OK, no estas ayudando lo que menos quiero hacer en este momento es hablar de Terry y de lo bueno que esta-dije cruzando los brazos.

* * *

….

Salimos de clase, para afuera encontrarme con Annie, Anthony había ido al baño.

-Annie no es porque me interese pero quiero el expediente de la pelirroja-dije como si me valiera mierda, mientras por dentro quería matarla.

-Eliza Legan, Capitana del equipo de porristas, su padre es reconocido en esta universidad gracias a sus donaciones, ha ganado el concurso de belleza 2 años seguidos, es la mas inteligente de la clase y…

-Ok suficiente-dije cortando la palabra.z

-Tu querías saber-dijo Annie alzando los hombros.

-Iré a mi locker por unos libros ya regreso-dije para luego dirigirme al pasillo donde se encontraban, luego siento como alguien me estrella bruscamente contra uno de los casilleros.

-¡Oye idiota que crees!-dije empujándolo.s Para darme cuenta que era Terry, pss no es que por que conozca su pecho...No!

-Candy escúchame te tengo que explicar muchas cosas-dijo mientras me veía con esos ojos para luego recapacitar su misma palabra- no de hecho me desxberías explicar tu-dijo poniendo sus manos en mis dos esquinas para que no me escapara como la ultima vez.

-¿Qué tengo que explicar? Que eres un idiota-dije empujándolo con toda mi fuerza…

**!Que pecho! RACCIONA CANDY.**

-Explica por que no contestaste ninguna de las cartas que te mande durante estos 3 años-dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras hablaba- Ashh que sexy se ve…. **¿Qué CARAJOS?**

-¿Cartas? Yo no recibí ningunas cartas-dije alzando una ceja.

-¡No! ahora no digas que esa es tu excusa.

-¿Excusa? Excusa es la que tu me estas edando sobre las cartas, y así te inventes miles ya no vale la pena, repito, Ya te supere.

-Candy mírame a los ojos y dime de frent que me superaste-dijo con voz ronca agarrando mi barbilla y acercando mi cara a su rostro, luego me doy cuenta que mis piernas están temblando.

* * *

Tarde pero aqui esta! :D Chicas saben que cuando Tory se anima se pasa mas de la cauenta...Ok ahora paresco a Susana hablando en tercera persona , en fin lo normal es que publique 1 capitulo por dia, pero subire 2 capitulos siguidos mañana pero para saber si estan de acuerdo vallan a mi pagina de Facebook Fanfiction. Tory Santos y ponen en ¨Que estas pensando¨ si quieren otro capitulo si hay como minim personas que digan que quieren 2 capitulos juro que mañana tempranito los publico.

* * *

Cuidence guapuras les Mando un abrazo a la distancia :) Tory...

Para ir a mi Facebook directamente:

Tory16Santos?ref=hl


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Sabes que? eres mío.**

Duramos en esa posición por 5 minutos, podía escuchar su respiración, estaba tan cerca de mí que provocaba…

**-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!**-Gritaba como loca pero este no obedecía.

-No as respondido mi pregunta... Dime si me superaste, y te déjate en paz-dijo pegándome mas contra el Locker.-**No lo pienses tanto**-dijo viendo como rascaba mi cabeza.

-Yo no estoy pensando, además no es tu asunto-Dije viéndolo con mirada retadora.

-¡Claro que es mi asunto! Además si estas pensando, ¿crees que no te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que rascas tu cabeza cuando piensas?.-dijo Estérico.

-Déjame en paz Granchester-dije golpeándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Bien, vete pero ahora por no responder mi pregunta pensare que me sigues amando-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Donde diablos estabas Anthony!-dije agitada mientras seguía sintiendo mis piernas como gelatina.

-Estaba en el baño ¿Por qué el drama?-dijo tomándome de los hombros.

-Nada…Solo no vuelvas a dejarme solo-dije respirando profundo.

-¿Ok?-dijo sin entender nada, fuimos a otras clases para después ir al estacionamiento a buscar nuestro auto.

-Oye ¿as visto a Susana?-pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Dijo que se iría a casa de una de sus amigas-dijo Anthony rascando su cabeza, supongo que ya le pegue mis mañas.

-¿Amigas? Es el primer día de clases.-dije Estérica para luego darme cuenta que vienen bajando los del grupo de futbol americano ¡Si! Y hay esta Terry, pero por lo menos no esta con la pelirroja.**-Vámonos-**dije rápidamente pero al empezar a subir al auto escucho un silbido que proviene de alguno de esos chicos, sin mas Anthony arranco.

-Este año las chicas vinieron mas ardientes que nunca, sobre todo esa Candice-dijo un chico llamado Neil del equipo al ver arrancar el auto.

-Si esa Candice se ve que es muy…

-Ni sueñes idiota-reprocho Terry recostándose de un auto.

-¿Por qué? Además estas con Eliza-dijo Neil.

-Si… Eso es cierto pero ni se te ocurra tocarle un dedo a ella-dijo Terry en tono retador.

-Haber, haber, haber y desde cuando la conoces-dijo un chico del equipo llamado Archie.

-Eso no es tu asunto, solo quiero que desde este momento la dejen en paz, O verán las consecuencias-dijo Terry sabiendo que estos obedecerían, cuando el dice algo CREANME

Lo cumple.

* * *

…..

-¿Dónde estabas?-dije viendo llegar a Susana a las 7 de la noche con unas bolsas.

-Estaba en la casa de Eliza y después fuimos de compras-dijo muy contenta.

-¡Que! ¡Eliza! Que hacías con ella-dije levantándome del sofá en que estaba.

-Oye detente, no porque tu le tengas envidia yo también le tendré, me parece una chica genial y además no me sorprende que Terry la haya cambiado por ti-dijo Haciéndome entrar en furia, si, abecés puede ser buena pero cuando es mala se comporta de lo peor.

-Eres igual a William…Interesada-dije para luego ver como se iba y se encerraba en su cuarto de un portazo.

**Este seria un largo viaje…**

…..

Era miércoles habíamos llegado a la universidad y por alguna razón varios chicos del equipo me veían aterrados ¿Qué rayos?

-Anthony porque todos te ven-susurre en su oído mientras caminábamos por el pasillo de la universidad.

-Creo que a mi no me están viendo….Te ven a ti-dijo en el mismo tono de voz mío, pero nos detuvimos a escuchar ruido en el gimnasio de al lado. Me di cuenta que había un afiche pegado en la puerta transparente que decía **¨Audiciones de porristas¨**

-Una multitud de fresas-dije viendo hacia dentro, y no es por ofender, Amo bailar pero ¿Porrista? Jamás lo seria, luego me doy cuenta que las juezas son Eliza, ya que es obvio si es la capitana Luisa y una chica de Anteojos.

-Mira hay esta Susana-dijo Anthony señalándola que se encontraba adentro estirando.

-Supongo que querrá adicionar-dije burlona.

-¿Crees que lo logre?-dijo Anthony mientras mordía sus labios para no reír.

-La última vez que vi bailar a Susana parecía un Ganso-dije burlona.

-No quisiera perderme esto pero tengo que ir a buscar mis cuadernos en mi locker-dijo entre risas.

-Ok, después te cuento-dije sin quitar la vista del lugar, no dejaba de reír mientras veía, ya faltaban 2 chicas para que después pasara Susana.

-Y ¿Piensas adicionar?-dijo Alguien tomándome por la cintura por detrás, al voltearme me encontré frente a frente con Terry.

-Creí que me conocías lo suficiente como para saber que no es mi estilo-dije en tono sarcástico quitándome sus manos de encima.

-La gente cambia con el tiempo-dijo viéndome de pies a cabeza.

-Solo estoy ´´Apoyando´´ a mi hermanastra-dije viendo a Susana.

-Con que ella es la hija de William eh?-dijo viéndola.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Susana-dije en tono desafiante.

-No lo iba a hacer, no es mi estilo-dijo en el mismo tono que el mío.

-¡No! ya se tu estilo es de esas chicas plásticas como la pelirroja cierto?-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-No, mi único estilo favorito eres tu-dijo acercándose a mi como la ultima vez, creo que mejor me voy acostumbrando.

-Como puedes ser tan imbécil, tienes novia y coqueteas conmigo, no se ni como fue que me hice novia tuya.

-¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

_**Hace 3 años- 14 de Febrero. Día de san Valentín.**_

_**-**__Annie suéltame! No diré nada-dije mientras Annie me tiraba de la mano._

_-Candy es hora de que declares tu amor por Granchester-dijo mientras seguía jalando mi mano._

_-¡No! prefiero estar soltera este día a que declarármele a un chico, lo debería hacer el ¿No?, y si no le gusto? ¿Y si le parezco extraña? ¿Y si ya tiene novia?_

_-Cálmate….! Mira! Hay esta ve y acércatele-dijo dándome un empujon, luego me doy cuenta que a Terry también lo empujan sus amigos así que los dos chocamos._

_-Lo siento-dijimos al unísono._

_-Quiero decirte algo-volvimos a hablar al mismo tiempo._

_-Bueno Habla tu primero._

_-¡No tu primero!_

_-Cuenta-seguíamos repitiendo todo así que los dos terminamos tapándonos la boca con las manos y empezó a hablar._

_-Candy yo….Quería decirte….Si tu, y yo, bueno este..-dijo Terry nervioso._

_-¿Si?-dije esperando impaciente._

_-¿Quieres salir conmigo?…-dijo bajando la cabeza, mientras mis mejillas se ponían rojas._

_-Por supuesto que si ¿Me encantaría!. Dije abrazándolo mientras el me correspondió._

_-Y a donde quieres ir?-me pregunto pero mi celular sonó y era un mensaje de mi madre._

_¨Cariño la cena esta lista, si quieres invita amigos¨_

_-Ya se a donde iremos-dije a Terry sonriente, ese dia fue mi primer beso.  
_

_**Presente**_

**-**Era una tonta en eso-reproche.

-Una tonta que me amaba-dijo viéndome con esos ojos soñadores.

-igual eso no importa ahora-dije en susurro.

\- ¡Claro que si importa! Te mande miles de cartas durante 3 años y no me respondiste ninguna, ¿Qué creías que pensaba? que te habías buscado otro novio en chicago?- Ahora Terry esta alarmado..

-¡Ya te dije! No me llegaron ningunas cartas ahora no me vengas con esas.

-Bien pues cree lo que quieras, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pelear con una rubia amargada- dijo yéndose y dejándome con la palabra en la boca ¿Cartas? Ja, si claro.

-¡Todavía no hemos terminado con esto! ¡Vuelve aquí!-gritaba por el pasillo. Mientras seguía caminado…

¡Diablos! Me perdí la actuación de Gusana por culpa del idiota de Terry, Luego le preguntare si quedo aunque lo dudo mucho.

* * *

….

-Tendrán que hacer un libro histórico completo sobre el tema-dijo una de las profesoras en ese momento estábamos hablando de las relaciones publicas y de lo importante que era en cuanto al arte, comunicación, literatura y psicología vinculada a la publicidad.

-Oye Candy no me contaste lo que paso con Susana-dijo Anthony en susurro mientras la profesora seguía explicando.

-No la verdad… Bueno quería ir al baño y me perdí de todo-dije mintiendo mientras hacia dibujitos en la ultima pagina de mi cuaderno. Pero de repente todo quedo en un Gran silencio.

Al alzar la vista me encontré con el chico mas Guapo que eh visto, Tenia el Cabello rubio un poco mas largo que Anthony, era alto y además sus ojos, Eran color esmeralda pero no igual que los míos los de el eran de un color mas intenso haciendo que se viera un brillo en sus ojos, me di cuenta rápidamente que no era la única que me había quedado embobada con ese chico ¿Quién era? Sin duda tenia que conocerlo.

* * *

¿Qué creen? Candy enamorada? ¿Qué opinara Terry cuando vea a este chico? ¿Sera cierto que Terry le mando cartas? ¿Eliza quedo en la audición? Jajaja Ya parezco publicista :,D

Gracias por su apoyo en mi fic lo aprecio mucho : D

Algunas me preguntaron si veía a Yuya por decir en el capitulo pasado ¨Guapuras¨ :.D pero la verdad no, la conozco pero no me considero ser muy fanática de sus videos SIN OFENDER. Solo que se me pego esa palabra así que…

Cuídense Guapuras les mando un abrazo a la distancia :D o un abrazo Psicológico para que digan que me gusta German :,D…. Yo me entiendo, bye bye

Facebook: Fanfiction. Tory Santos


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Sabes que? eres mío**.

-¿Candy?-dijo Anthony mientras me veía babeando por el chico.-¿Candy?... ¡Candy!-dijo despertándome de mi fantasía, pero estoy segura de que no era la única que lo violaba con los ojos.

-Alumnos el será su nuevo compañero Derek Marlow-dijo la profesora mientras lo veía con mirada coqueta, apuesto a que ella tan bien lo quiere violar…. Pero en el buen sentido.-**Puede sentarse**-dijo la profesora para luego ver como caminaba por todos los puestos para ver con quien se sentaba, algunas chicas le hacían señas para que se sentara con ellas pero el no les paraba.

-¡Anthony! ¿No es lo mas hermoso que hallas visto?-dije con ojos de cachorrito.

-Primero, soy hombre y segundo, que paso con Terrylandia?-dijo burlón.

-Ni lo menciones-dije rodando los ojos para luego ver como Derek pasaba a mi lado y me veía fijamente haciendo que me sonrojara, luego le da una miradita a Anthony y sigue de largo **¡Mierda!**

-Oops-dijo Anthony, pero se que por dentro quiere reírse, lo noto en sus ojos, ¡Era obvio que quería sentarse conmigo pero cuando vio a Anthony siguió de largo! ¿Y si piensa que es mi novio? Oh no… En fin, se sento de ultimo sin nadie, empieza a caerme bien este chico.

* * *

-¡Donde esta!-dije saliendo de clase con Anthony ya que, el fue el que salió de primero y por lo visto desapareció.

-Candy luego buscamos a Derek pero ¡TENGO HAMBRE!-dijo Anthony alarmado por lo cual obedecí pero lo peor fue que no sabia con lo que me encontraría en el comedor..

-Esas Frezas quieren robarme a mi hombre-dije a Anthony apretando los dedos.

-No, Terry esta solo con los chicos-dijo Anthony en tono relajado.

-¿Terry? ¡No estoy hablando de Terry! Todas las porristas tiene a Derek rodeado.-dije viendo estérica.

-Igual, ese tampoco es tu hombre-dijo Burlón. Aunque es cierto, ni Derek ni Terry son míos, que injusta la vida ¿No?

-¿Sabes que? Tenías hambre así que como rápido y cierra el pico.

-Jajaja, tranquila solo bromeaba.-dijo sentándose en una mesa.

-Lo se, es que odio cuando tienes la razón-dije mientras veía a Logan y cuando el fue a verme rodé la mirada rápidamente.

-Oye Can, ¿iremos a ver el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol americano?-dijo Anthony señalando un afiche que estaba pegado en la cafetería de la universidad.

-No lo se… Estará Terry y no quie…

-Lo se, pero no porque no le quieras hablar tienes que esconderte de todos.

-Esta bien iré, pero solo por ti-dije sonriente mientras esperaba que Anthony terminara de comer.

* * *

…

Llegamos al Campus donde entrenarían y había una larga cola de chicos para entrar al equipo ya que, solo habían 10 jugadores y tenia que ser un equipo de 11, y hay estaba Terry con su casco puesto, mientras tenia la camisa metida por dentro de su pantalón y con el yérsey se veía tan ardiente…

**Reciste! Reciste!  
**

-Sentémonos aquí -dijo Anthony para luego sentarme y seguir viendo… **No a Terry al equipo**.

**Eso ni te lo crees tu misma…**

**-¡**Oye Candy viste eso!-dijo Annie saliendo del mas allá y sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Qué? –dije alzando una ceja. Mientras Annie solo señalo a alguien en el campus.

-¡Que hace Susana hay!-dijo Anthony para luego empezar a reír a carcajadas.

-Parece que no quedo en el en el equipo de porristas y solo reparte agua a los jugadores y a ellas-dijo Annie viéndola graciosa.

-Que desastre, esta haciendo el ridículo-dije poniendo mi mano en mi frente.

-Es lo mínimo que se merece luego de hacerse amiga de la novia de Terry-dijo Annie.

-Lo se, pero creo que ya no me importa Terry-dije cruzada de brazos.

-¡No digas eso! Todo ese esfuerzo que hice para que estuvieran juntos y ya no te gusta-dijo Annie alarmada.

-Bien El caso es que, me llama la atención ese chico Derek-dije jugando con mis dedos.

-¡Derek Marlow! -dijo Annie haciendo ruido, ella siempre exagera las cosas.-Ese chico las tiene locas a todas.

-Lo se, ¿y como lo conoces?-dije alzando la ceja.

-Es mi vecino, que suerte tienes-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Suerte? No Annie te lo advierto, cuando te conté que me gustaba Terry me obligaste a confesar, así que ni se te ocurra.

-Esta bien… Pero necesito que me acompañes a buscar algo abajo-dijo Annie tomando mi mano para luego notar que Anthony ni para, porque esta riendo de los chicos que tratan de entrar.

-¿Qué buscaras Annie?-dije tratando de frenar el paso.

-Esta por aquí… Espera-dijo Annie finalmente soltándome. – Esta adentro- dijo señalando el vestidor.

-¿Qué buscare?

-Mi suéter, Candy por favor búscalo esta hay-dijo Annie con cara aterrada.

-¿Por qué no entras? No me digas que tienes miedo.

-La verdad… Si tengo mucho miedo, podrías entrar por favor.

-Esta bien-dije entrando finalmente al vestidor. Y revisar entre las cosas.

-Veamos-susurre mientras buscaba en una enorme caja, pero luego de unos minutos escucho unos ruidos.

-¿hola?-dije caminando unos pocos pasos mas en la habitación.

-Lo siento, solo estaba buscando mi…-dijo para luego alzar la vista y darse cuenta que era yo, si ese era Derek…. ¡Annie! Todo fue una sucia trampa.

-Amm…Yo… Vine a buscar, solo el suéter de una amiga-dije rascando mi brazo, de hecho me da una extraña comezón cuando estoy nerviosa.

-Y tu eres Candy cierto-dijo viéndome de pies a cabeza.

-Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-dije con una risita nerviosa.

-Por que te vi en mi clase y escuche que tu novio te llamo así-dijo quitando la vista de mi por un momento.

-¿Novio?, no Anthony solo es mi mejor amigo-dije con cara de tonta mientras sonreía.

-Oh… Es bueno saberlo- dijo sonriendo. ¿Esperen? Que significo eso.

-Bueno creo que ya me voy, parece que aqui no hay nada-dije para dirigirme a la salida.

-¡Espera!-dijo Derek tomando mi mano haciendo que sintiera una electricidad.

-¿Si?

-Me preguntaba si… ¿Querrías salir conmigo?-dijo viéndome fijamente y luego regalándome una sonrisa haciendo que me sintiera en las nubes.

-Eh… Bueno, porque no? después de todo me caíste bien- **¿CAISTE BIEN? ¡CAISTE BIEN!** ¡Esa es tu respuesta al chico posiblemente mas sexy de aquí!.

-Claro, bueno hasta mañana, espero encontrar mi chaqueta en todo este desorden dijo viendo a los lados.

-¡Claro!-dije con cara de tonta, para luego ir a abrir la puerta pero luego me doy cuenta que esta demasiado dura.

-Ven, yo te ayudo-dijo Derek acercándose a abrir la puerta, pero también fue inútil…. ¡Claro! que tonta al no darme cuenta antes, ese era su plan, ¡dejarme encerrada con Derek! Y en el vestidor, En que estaba pensando?

**¡ANNIE!**

* * *

…**.**

-Supongo que buscaremos al nuevo integrante luego, mientras sigan entrenado-Ordeno Terry que se encontraba todavía en el Campus.

-¡El idiota de Jimmy perdió su casco!-reprocho Archie molesto a Terry.

n-Dale el mío, en el vestidor hay varios-dijo Terry para luego dirigirse al lugar.

….

-Es inútil, así no se abrirá- decía Derek viendo como trataba de romper la puerta.

-Yo…Intentare-dije mientras seguía.

…..

-¿Annie?-dijo Terry viendo a Annie parada en la puerta del vestidor mientras reía.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Alarmada.

-Necesito un Casco, así que permiso-dijo tratando de quitarla de hay.

-¡No!, no puedes entrar allí.

-¿Por qué? Estas muy extraña hoy-dijo sin mas para ir a abrir la puerta.

….

-Ya es inútil-dijo Derek jalando mi mano para luego tropezarse con una caja, caer al piso y llevándome con el quedando enzima de su pecho y el rodeando mi cintura, al principio me sonroje por la vergüenza mientras el solo reía, después de todo seguíamos en la misma posición, Luego escuchamos que la puerta se abre de una patada y era nada mas y nada menos que Terry viendo Asombrado la Escena.

* * *

**Hola queridas lectoras, espero que se encuntren muy bien :D**

**Primero que todo quiero agradecer por sus Reviews.Y responder algunas preguntas que me an hecho, personas me an dicho que no entienden lo de que la historia esta basada en hechos reales. es gracioso porque me hicieron preguntas como: Eres hermanastra de Susana? viviste en Londres? Te dieron un anillo? :D primero que todo quiero recordar que en el capitulo 1 dije que este fic esta basado en hechos reales UTILIZANDO LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY, y con eso tambien me referiero a los lugares, como Londres, chicago etc..y tambien recuerdo, esta historia la tengo hecha desde hace unos meses, por eso publico todos los dias.**

**Dejenme sus opiniones del capitulo :D que pasen un lindo fin de semana, cuidence mucho bye bye.**

**Tory Santos.**

**Facebook:Fanfiction. Tory Santos**


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Sabes que? Eres mio.**

y hay estaba yo en la misma posición con derek mientras veía a un Terry furioso.

**-¡Oye imbécil quien te crees**!- y... Empieza a atacar, típico de Terry.

**-¡Suéltame quien te crees tu para llegar así!**-dijo Derek empujándolo de sus garras.

-**¿Que quien soy?, soy su novio idiota**\- dijo Terry agarrándolo por la camiseta.

-Terry por dios, no sigas con eso de que seguimos siendo novios ¡Ya te supere! Así que déjame en paz- dije gritando lo más fuerte posible, para luego darme cuanta que entra al vestíbulo una annie graciosa, tranquilos, Lugo me las pagara.

-¿Qué? ¿Novios?, creo que estoy sobrando aquí- dijo derek para ir directamente a la salida y mirarme de reojo-** Adiós Candy**. Dijo derek para luego ver como annie se iba tan bien dejándome sola. Y con **TERRY.**

**-¡Explícame que estabas haciendo con el chico nuevo!**-dijo en tono molesto mientras su cara se ponía de un tono rojo, quien lo diría.

-Ese no es tu problema, además tu tienes novia ¿recuerdas?-dije en tono sarcástico mientras me cruzaba de brazos, en realidad no llegue a hacerlo porque Terry me tomo del brazo haciendo que chocáramos pechó con pecho.

-Claro que es mi problema, porque se que todavía sientes algo por mi, no es así Candice-dijo tomándome por la barbilla y alzando mi cara, para luego darme cuenta como sus ojos Azules brillaban.

**¡Reacciona! Tiene novia ¿recuerdas?**

-¡No siento nada por ti!- mentí por tercera vez- Eres un presumido, egocéntrico que no se da cuenta de la realidad, crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor ¿ y sabes que? Ya te supere me oíste ¡Ya te supere!-dije para luego reflexionar ante mis palabras, si quería que dejáramos este tema de que si lo supere pero, no quería decirlo de ese modo.

-¡Bien! te dejare en paz si eso es lo que quieres, eres una amargada- dijo llendose dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Vuelve aquí! Esto no a acabado- dije apretando los puños al ver que Terry me ignoro y siguió su camino, después de eso me dirigí al estacionamiento creyendo que Derek iba a estar allí, y no me equivoque, hay estaba a punto de irse en una motocicleta roja.

-¡Espera Derek!- dije antes de que arrancara.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo en tono seco.

-Terry no es mi novio-dije respirando por el recorrido de hace segundos hasta llegar aquí.

-Pereciera que si después de como me hablo.

-Ya aclaramos todo, estoy segura de que no me seguirá molestando.

-Esta bien, también me molestaría si viera a mi ex novia encima del chico nuevo- dijo burlón.

-Si, supongo, en fin, ¿sigue en pie la cita?-dije rascando mi cabeza.

-Por supuesto, que te parece el viernes.

-¿Ah las siete?- dije completando la palabra.

-Perfecto- dijo con una sonrisa seductora para luego arrancar en su moto, el es taaan sexy.

* * *

...

El jueves apenas salímos de la universidad, hicimos todos los deberes, así que el día paso rápidamente, y a Susana, la perdimos completamente, pasa muy poco tiempo con nosotros, ya saben, ella es capas de todo con tal, de tener popularidad, para mi no es importante eso.

-Anthony, cuidado y te atragantas- dije mientras lo veía comer pizza, eran las 5 de la tarde y Susana no había llegado, ya era normal de ella y como salíamos a las 3.

-Esta muy buena, come-dijo sin quitár la vista a su otra rebanada de pizza.

-Anthony estoy comiendo- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, ya se habría comido casi todas las rebanadas y yo iba por la segunda. Luego de eso se escucharn ruidos y vi entrar por la puerta a Susana con una de sus amigas llamada Luisa.

-Lo se el es muy sexy, oh... Hola-dijo Susana secamente la ultima palabra al ver que Anthony y yo estábamos en la sala.

-¿Quieres pizza?- dijo Anthony gracioso aún con la boca llena a Susana.

-No gracias, engordare si como eso además, no tengo hambre- dijo cruzandose de brazos

-Susana tienes hambre, pero de Derek marlow- dijo Luisa riendo por lo que Susana la tomo del brazo y la llevo a su habitación.** ¿Qué rayos?**

-Parece que tienes competencia, jajaja.- dijo anthony burlón refiriéndose a que Susana posiblemente gustara de derek.

En qué lío estoy metida.

* * *

...

El viernes llego, ya habíamos llegado a la universidad y no había visto a Derek, ni a... Terry, pero no importa si no veo a Terry por que ya saben, no me gusta.

**Claro, eso no te lo crees ni tu misma.**

Creo que algunas ya sabían que tendría una cita con Derek, ya que me veían de forma rara, no me sorprende ya que Derek últimamente se estaba haciendo el más sexy de la universidad aunque muchas decían que el era el mas apuesto, claro después de Terry, pero me parece estúpido, opino todo lo contrario.

-Sabes cuando corrigiran el libro?-dijo Anthony, cuando nos encontrabamos en el comedor, que por cierto tampoco estaba Derek.

-Es para la otra semana, por lo que se-dije mientras tomaba una lata de refresco.

-Hola Candy...-dijo Annie sentandoce en mi mesa, como si nada.

-Hola Candy?, eso es todo lo que tienes que decir despues de encerrarme con Derek-dije cruzandome de brazos.

-Deberias estar agradecida, conseguiste despues de todo salir con el, no?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Claro, claro, despues de todo, y supongo que a ti te sigue gustando ese chico Archie, deberia ayudarte con el despues de todo lo que hiciste por mi no?-dije con sarcasmo alzando la ceja al igual que ella.

-Candy... No lo harias-dijo en tono retador.

-Oh, si lo haria-dije con una sonrisa maliciosa, para luego ponerme de pie dispuesta a decirle a Archie que estaba sentado a 2 mesas de la nuestra con unos chicos del equipo de futbol americano.

-Candy! are lo que quieras, te lo juro, pero no le digas nada-dijo suplicante, por que no deberia hacerlo? yo tampoco queria que ella me juntara con Terry hace 3 años, bueno quiero decir.. Si queria, pero ese no es el punto igualmente me debe una.

-Esta bien. Esta bien, si me lo pides asi, supongo..

-Que alivio-dijo pasando su mano por su frente- Candy, te estaba buscando susana por el pasillo de los Lockers.

-Enserio?, susana buscándome-dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Debe necesitar dinero-dijo Anthony rompiendo el silencio que tenia ya que estaba comiendo.

-Supongo...-dije para luego pararme de la mesa y dirigirme al pasillo donde estaban los lockers. Cuando llegue estaba Susana seriamente recostada de uno.

-Susana, que querias-dije parandome enfrente de ella.

-Candy..-dijo hacercandose a mi incomodamente- Me entere de que tendras una cita con Derek Marlow, eso es cierto?-dijo frunciendo mas el ceño con cada palabra que decia.

-Para que querrias saber?-dije cruzandome de brazos.

-Es solo, curiosidad, ya sabes-dijo no muy segura.

-Si, si tendre una cita con Derek-dije normalmente para luego ver la expresion molesta de su cara, pero de alguna forma logro controlar su furia.

-Bien, quiero que canceles la cita-dijo relajadamente segura de que la obedeceria.

-Que?-dije alzando una ceja.

-Ya me oíste, o cancelas esa cita, o te are la vida imposible-dijo retadoramente.

-No hagas esto mas difícil susana, hay muchos chicos en el instituto porque el?

-Porque el es al que quiero de novio! y tu vienes a quitarmelo como haces siempre! eres la favorita de papa, todos te quieren, al menos dejame al chico para mi.

-Susana yo..

-Lo harás o no?-dijo apretando los dientes con furia.

-Susana... Lo siento.-dije siendo mi ultima palabra.

-Bien, si hace van a ser las cosas, genial, preparate Candice White.-dijo para luego irse, wow eso fue escalofriante, empieza a asustarme susana. Pero no creo que haga algo muy serio, la conozco.

Eran las 6:30 de la tarde y no habia noticas de Derek igual me habia arreglado por si acaso pero y si no habria cita? si se arrepintio? y si no le agrado?. Muchas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento. Pero me calme al ver llegar a Derek en su moto.

-Hola Candy, dijo al verme bajar del hotel.

-Crei que te habias arrepentido-dije sonriendo como una tonta.

-Porque creiste eso?-dijo bajando de su moto.

-Hoy no estuviste en la universidad entonces...

-No fuy por... Cosas que pasan en mi casa, no es nada.

-Esta bien...

-Y a donde quieres ir?

-Podriamos ver una pelicula o.. Ir a un...-dije sin terminar la frase ya que mi estomago gruño fuertemente haciendo que Derek riera.

-Podriamos ir a comer, conozco un lugar-dijo burlon.

-Y entonces... Iremos hay-dije viendo la moto con terror.

-Si, no me digas que te asusta-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Es solo que... Tengo tiempo que no me monto en una entonces..

-No te preocupes yo te ayudare-dijo dándome la mano para subir, espero que no se haya dado cuenta de que mis pies temblaban, para finalmente pude subir, aunque era incomodo, ya que llevaba un vestido que llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas.

-Estas lista?-dijo prendiendo la moto.

-Si...-dije para luego sentir como arrancaba rápidamente haciendo que lo abrazara fuertemente.

-Estas bien?-dijo casi gritando ya que no se escuchaba mucho por lo rápido que iba.

-Cre- Creo que si-dije tartamudeando para luego darme cuenta que bajo la velocidad así que me solté de el, pero al darse cuenta de esto Derek volvió a manejar rápidamente así que llegue a la conclusión de que lo hacia apropósito para que lo abrazara, y lo logro, porque volví a hacerlo.

-Llegamos-dijo bajandoce para luego ayudarme a bajar a mi. Era como un centro comercial, pero tenia el centro de comida afuera.

-Me gusta-dije viendo el lugar. Era muy relajante y bonito.

-Que quieres comer-dijo luego de sentarnos en una mesa y revisar el menú.

-Estaría bien una ensalada, no quiero algo muy pesado-dije viendo el menú.

-Creí que tenias hambre-dijo burlón para luego ver como llegaba el mesero.-Yo quiero pollo, papas, ensalada, y un refresco estaría bien.-dijo Derek rápidamente.

-Rayos, le ganaste a Anthony-dije riendo. Y el solo reía también- Y bueno háblame de ti-dije viendo a Derek curiosa.

-Emm bueno, soy de escocia pero vine a estudiar aquí-dijo sin darle importancia a sus palabras.

-No quieres hablar de cierto?-dije viéndolo atentamente.

-En realidad, la relación que tengo con mi familia no es la mejor, a ellos solo les importa su clase económica y todo eso.

-Y supongo que tu no eres de esa clase.

-Exacto, creo que me mandaron a estudiar aqui porque querian desacerce de mi-dijo desviando la mirada.

-Tranquilo, se como se siente-dije sonriendo y el iso lo mismo, asi que quedamos viendonos como tontos. Todo iba perfecto hasta ahora, **IBA perfecto**, hasta que llegaron Terry y Eliza al mismo lugar, TIERRA TRAGAME.

-Que haces Candy?-dijo Derek al ver como tapaba mi cara con el menu.

-Nada, jeje-dije disimulando para luego ver como Terry y Eliza se sientan en la mesa de al lado.

-Bien...-dijo alzando una ceja extrañamente.

-Derek, me esperas un momento?, necesito hacer una llamada urgente.-dije mientras Derek asintió, luego de eso fui al final del lugar para llamar a Annie.

-Si?-dijo contestando.

-Annie! estoy en la cita con Derek-dije agitada.

-Aja y ya se besaron?-dijo graciosa.

-No! por dios, es que Terry esta aqui, y con Eliza.

-Y que hiciste?, no me digas que huiste como cobarde.

-Creo que si..

-Cariño dale celos!, demuestrale que ya no sientes nada por el.

-Pero Annie..

-Haslo! si no quieres que el siga presumiendo.

-Esta bien, adios-dije colgando para luego dar un largo suspiro y regresar con Derek.

-Te pasa algo?-dijo Derek viendome agitada.

-No, es solo que, hace calor jeje-dije sin dejar mi risa tonta atras.

-Candy llego la comida.

-Jajajaja-dije con mi risita falsa haciendo llamar la atencion de Terry.

-Que es tan gracioso?

-Nada, jeje- creo que e repetido esa frase 3 veces, Derek debe pensar que soy muy extraña. En cambio solo ignoro mi extraño comportamiento y empezó a comer.

* * *

Mientras comíamos, Terry no dejaba de verme, que suerte que Derek no se allá dado cuenta que Terry esta en la mesa de al lado, Comimos y Derek pago la cuenta.

-Candy espérame aquí, voy al baño- dijo Derek levantándose de la mesa, y dejándome sola mientras Terry y Eliza comían, no podía agarrar el menú porque el mesero se lo había llevado, de todas formas Terry ya me había visto, y realmente me estaba comportando como una niña esta noche.

-Terry, iré por servilletas ya regreso- dijo Eliza parándose de la mesa y yendo a la parte de adentro del lugar, y me doy cuenta después de 1 minuto que nos quedamos sin nuestra cita los dos, y de repente me da una comezón en la cabeza y en los brazos haciendo que me rascara rápidamente.

-Hola Candy- dijo Terry con voz sexy haciendo que me diera más comezón... Yo y mis cosas.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije secamente disimulando lo molesta que estaba al verlo con esa arpía.

-Relájate, no están ninguno de los dos.

-Derek podría regresar en cualquier momento, así que vete a tu mesa.

-Derek, Derek, Derek, parece que te obsesionaste, no quisiera ser el en este momento.

-Claro, me obsesione como tu lo hiciste conmigo ¿Cierto?.

-Candy.. Así estés saliendo con otro chico para darme celos, créeme que no funcionara- dijo presumido.

-¿Celos? ¡Yo no trato de darte celos! Derek me parece un chico muy tierno y simpático, a diferencia de ti.

-"Un chico muy tierno y simpático"- dijo Terry imitando mi voz, pero yo no hablo así ¿o si?

-¡Terry vete de aquí!- dije alarmada.

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero así trates de olvidarme con otra persona, no lo aras,porque todavía me sigues queriendo.- dijo susurrando en mi oído con voz ronca, haciendo que,me retorciera.

-Si, sigue creyendo eso- dije con nervios y Terry regreso a su mesa para luego de un par de minutos regresara Derek.

* * *

...

Al salir con Derek del lugar, fuimos a mi colina favorita que quedaba muy apartada de la ciudad, pero llegamos rápido por su moto, la ciudad se veía hermosa de noche por todas las luces que habían.

-Entonces no te llevas muy bien con tu hermanastra- dijo Derek cuando nos encontrábamos sentados en su moto mientras veíamos la ciudad.

-No, pero me da igual ella siempre a sido así- dije sin darle importancia.

-Tampoco me llevo muy bien con mis hermanos- dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Hermanos? Nunca lo mencionaste.

-Tengo 1 hermano mayor que vive en Escocia con su familia, y 3 hermanos de parte de mi padre. Ya que estuvo engañando a mi madre por mucho hasta que finalmente se enteró y tube que ir a vivir con el porque mi madre Me lo pidió.

-Debió ser muy difícil- dije en tono bajo.-¿Y qué hay de tu madre?- dijo tratando de animar la situación.

-Mi... Mi madre murió- dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo siento yo... No sabía.

-Esta bien, ya lo supere, aunque todavía me sigo sintiendo un poco... Sola, si no fuera por Anthony no se que haría.

-Pues ya no estas sola.- dijo abrazándote dulcemente haciendo que me sintiera mas tranquila,pero por alguna razón seguía recordando a Terry.

-Derek... Gracias- dije abrazándolo aún más.

-Candy...

-¿Si?- dije extrañada.

\- Quieres...Eh... Ser, ya sabes mi...- dijo nervioso sin terminar de hablar ya que lo calle poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, por un momento pensé en decirle que no estaba lista pero después me pasaba por la mente las palabras de Terry **"todavía sigues queriendo"** tenía que demostrarle que puedo ser feliz, con alguien más.

-Si, si quiero ser tu novia. Derek.

* * *

Tory regreso nenas :D había avisado que estube en el hospital muy enferma, pero aquí estoy con todas las fuerzas, Gracias por las que me escribieron en mensajes personales para que me mejorara :D entonces, ¿qué pasara ahora que candy es novia de Derek? ¿Que ara Terry cuando sepa? Actualizando todos los días nuevamente.

Gracias por sus Reviews, que tengan un lindo día.

Soy Tory santos y me despido. :D

Facebook: Fanfiction. Tory Santos


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Sabes que? Eres mio.**

Ese mismo cuando regrese a casa no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Ahora era novia de Derek, y para completar a mi hermanastra también le gustaba, ¡y lo peor! No dejo de pensar en Terry por alguna razón, cerraba mis ojos y podía sentirlo cerca de mi cama, podía escuchar su voz cerca de mi oído, podía oler su fragancia.

Y luego empezó a besarme el cuello y a quitarse la camisa, podía sentirlo encima de mi mientras seguía besando partes de mi cuerpo.

-¡Candy despierta! - dijo Anthony alarmado.

-Que...¿Qué rayos?- dije apenas abriendo los ojos.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- dijo viéndome gracioso. Mientras yo le respondí solo alzando la ceja.

-¿Que? - dije Para luego de unos minutos darme cuenta que no tenía camisa y tenía a la alocada abrazada.

-¿Estabas soñando lo que yo creo o soy un mal pensado?- dijo Anthony burlón y yo solo alce los hombros, así de real había sido el sueño con Terry que hasta amanecí sin camisa.

-Candy te están buscan...- dijo Susana entrando a la habitación para luego reír al verme en sostén.** \- Jajajaja, déjame adivinar, ¿estabas teniendo sueños húmedos?**\- dijo burlona mientras me seguía viendo.

-¡Susana fuera de mi cuarto!- dije tirándolo un cojín de mi cama.

-Ok, ok ya me voy pero te esta buscando Annie.- dijo para luego irse. Haciendo que me levantara y me pusiera la camisa rápidamente y veo la ora y eran las 12 del mediodía ¿Cuanto había dormido?

-¡Annie!- dije yendo a la sala.

-Candy ¡quiero que me cuentes todo!- dijo jalando mi mano y sentándose en un sofá.

-Bueno, no paso nada interesante.- dije rascando mi cabeza para recibir de Annie un al son de ceja. - Esta bien, somos novios- dije cerrando un ojo dramáticamente.

-¡Son novios!- dijo haciendo que le tapará la boca con mi mano, así que la solté cuando se calmó. -Esto es noticia!- dijo entusiasmada.

-Annie... te pido que por favor no le digas a nadie sobre lo de Derek y yo- dije tomándola por los hombros seriamente.

-Candy pero...Yo siendo tu les restregaría en la cara que eres la novia de Derek Marlow- dijo con importancia.

-Annie, no es para tanto, estas exagerando los cosas. Además será mejor no decirle a nadie, y sobre todo a Susana, que parece que le gusta Derek.

-Supongo... Esta bien, te juro que no le diré a nadie- dijo sonriente- Nos vemos el lunes.- dijo moviendo su mano y saliendo del hotel.

El sábado salí con Anthony al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas en una librería para hacer un trabajo de la universidad, y el domingo tuve una cita con Derek en el cine. Mi vestimenta era normal, llevaba un suéter negro con uno de mis jeans favoritos y unos tenis. Vimos una película llamada Rápidos y furiosos 7 aunque la verdad no era muy fanática de las películas de acción aunque suene cursi me gustaba algo como de romance y comedia.

Al salir, del cine Derek no dejaba de decir lo genial que era la acción y las partes que le gustaron de la película para luego quedarse mirándome fijamente. Y Luego de unos 5 minutos de vernos, me doy cuenta que nuestros rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, y Derek fue cerrando los ojos cuando de repente...Estornude haciendo que Derek se alejara.

-Eh... Lo siento, yo no quise..

-Esta bien, no estas lista. Te entiendo.

-Derek no es eso solo que...

-Todo a su momento tranquila- dijo colocando su mano tierna mente sobre mi mejilla y sonriendo mientras brillaban sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Luego de eso no hablamos más del tema, y me llevo a mi casa.

El lunes apenas entre a la universidad con Anthony me sentía muy incómoda. Si antes las chicas me veían raras ahora me ven diciéndome indirectamente

"Oye perra se lo de Derek y tu"

-Candy, ellas saben lo de Derek...- Susurro Anthony mientras caminábamos y las miradas me acosaban.

-No, a la única persona que le conté fue a... Oh no- dije golpeando mi frente al acordarme que a la que le conté sobre nuestro noviazgo fue a Annie. No la podía buscar en ese momento porque entraríamos a clase, a la hora del almuerzo la buscaría.

* * *

...

-Nadie sabe nada, tranquila- dijo Anthony cuando ya estábamos sentados en una mesa del comedor.

-Anthony, por supuesto que deben saber no vez como todos se me quedan viendo- dije impaciente porque no veía a Annie por ningún lado.

-¡Hola! Tu eres Candice White cierto?- dijo una chica castaña sentándose en mi mesa.

-Si, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Quiero que partícipes en el periódico escolar- dijo muy entusiasmada.

-¿Yo? Porqué- dije levantando una ceja graciosamente.

-¿No sabes?, ¡Eres noticia por ser la novia de Derek Marlow!- dijo haciendo que todos los del comedor voltearán a verme ¡Genial! Si los demás no saben, ahora si.

**Simplemente genial.**

-¿Entonces que dices?- dijo entusiasmada.

-¡No!- dije viéndola molesta.

-Bien, no te molestes que Susana es la que Anda diciendo que eres novia de Derek.

-¿Qué?- dije frunciendo el ceño, seguramente escucho la conversación de Annie y yo mientras estábamos en la sala, ahora tendría que ir a buscarla a ella.

Así que me levanté rápidamente de la mesa y vi la hora, era la una y media de la tarde, a esa hora Susana seguramente estaría en el gimnasio "entrenando". Y fue así, cuando entre estaban haciendo una de sus estúpidas porras y Susana viéndolas con cara de perrito abandonado.

-Susana, tu, yo, afuera, ahora.- dije haciendo pequeñas pausas y tomando su brazo fuertemente hasta sacarla del lugar.

-¿Oye quien te crees que eres?- dijo soltándose de mi.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de decirle a todos que soy novia de Derek?- dije en tono alarmado.

-¿Y te parece poco? Es lo mínimo que te mereces después de todo, eres una egoísta, dime que sentirías si me vieras con Terry... ¡Contéstame Candy! - dijo al verme callada.

-¡Ese no es el punto Susana!, no debiste haberle dicho a nadie.

-Dije que te haría la vida imposible, así que prepárate porque esto no es nada.

-¿Qué más podrías hacer?- dije en tono retador.

-Podríamos empezar con contarle a Susana lo que hubo entre Terry y tu- dijo acercándose a mi maliciosamente.

-Susana... Mírate, estas callando tan bajo- dije mientras la veía seriamente. Mientras ella solo me ignoro y volvió a entrar al gimnasio, ya no dudaba de ella, después de lo que hizo podría ser capaz de todo, mi vida estaba llena de problemas para que ahora Susana me salga con esto.

-¡Buh!- dijo alguien que estaba atrás mío tomándome por las cintura.

-¡Derek! No vuelvas a hacer eso- dije exigente y al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

-¿Qué hacías aquí tan sola?- dijo tomándome de la mano.

-Estaba... Nada, olvídalo. - dije sin darle importancia al tema.

-Oye creí que no le dirías a nadie sobre lo nuestro- dijo burlón.

-Oh.. Ya te enteraste, ahora para algunas, mejor dicho para todas las chicas soy la mala de aquí.- dije rascando mi cabeza.- Pero de todas formas, yo no lo hice, fue Susana la que regó el chisme.

-Wow, tu hermanastra si que te odia- dijo burlón.

\- No digas eso... Luego se le pasará, ella es así- dije mientras caminábamos aún tomados de la mano. Cuando de repente llega una chica llamada Avril, ella era parte del consejo estudiantil.

-¡Hola par de tórtolos!, mañana es el aniversario número 51 de la universidad y se realizará una fiesta de disfraces- dijo rápidamente entregándonos una tarjeta.

-No creo que podamos asis...- dije respondiendo por los dos pero ella no me dejo hablar.

-¡Los esperamos!- dijo para luego irse rápidamente. Por lo que después de dos segundos veo a Derek graciosa por todo lo ocurrido.

-Hay rumores que los del consejo estudiantil hacen esto, porque el que invite a más personas a la fiesta del aniversario será el nuevo capitán del grupo- dijo Derek burlón.

-¿Así de terrible es la fiesta que llegan a estos límites?- dije alzando una ceja.

-Supongo, pero también hay rumores de que este año no será tan mala como la vez pasada.

-Pareces que sabes mas que yo de este lugar.

-Tengo mis contactos- dijo moviendo las cejas graciosamente.

-Igual, no iré, seguramente allá estarán..

-Si te refieres a Terry eso no debería molestarte ¿oh si?

-No, es solo que..

-¡Anímate!, será divertido. Confía en mi.- dijo viéndome con esos ojos y esa sonrisa que me atrapan enseguida.

-Esta bien Derek, iré, pero solo porque tu me lo pides- dije sonriendo un poco insegura, Terry posiblemente estaría hay, y Susana dijo que le contaría todo a Eliza.

Sinceramente no creo que allá algo peor que me podría pasar... Oh eso creo.

* * *

...

**¡TAREAS! ¡TAREAS! ¡TAREAS!**

¡Hola chicas! Espero que se encuentren muy bien, no e publicado las últimas semanas por todos los deberes que e tenido, ya estoy en el último semestre y las cosas se ponen. Un Poco más complicadas, pero repito, seguiré el fic :D Falta un mes para salir de vacaciones, así que regresare a la normalidad y publicare todos los días.

Super corto el capitulo pero hago lo que puedo con el poco tiempo que tengo, así que discúlpenme esa parte, muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos mensajes, se les quiere mucho gracias Por su apoyo.

Un gran abrazo para todas, espero que sigan leyendo el fic :D

**Tory Santos.**

**-Facebook: Fanfiction. Tory Santos.**


End file.
